In the Stark Tower After Hours
by LokiLaufeyson1
Summary: Steve/Tony Stony SLASH Jarvis is in this one. Steve decides to be risky and fondues with Tony. What will happen after?
1. Chapter 1: A sexy night

Just so you understand whose speaking the _**bold and italicized **_quotes are Steve speaking and the _italicized only _is Tony speaking_. _

In the Stark tower one night, Steve decided to pleasure Tony. Tony never asked Steve for that because he knew he'd ask when he was ready and he didn't think it's be today so he went on with his normal routine.

"_Steve, do you know where my strippers are?" _Tony asked.

"_**Actually, I do!"**_

At that Tony whipped around to find his eyes lain upon Steve's naked body. He swore his jaw literally just hit the floor. Steve spoke up first,

"_**Heyy Tony, you like**_ and gestured to all of himself, _**"I know I like what I'm seeing."**_

In case you didn't notice, Tony works in the nude. Of course, that's the reason why Steve was never allowed down there. That is, until now. Steve slowly strutted over making sure his friend was the center of attention. Tony just stared in awe at how willing and ready he was.

"_I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but I'm busy." _Mumbled Tony.

"_**I know, busy screaming my name when I get to you." **_Steve taunted.

And with that, Steve wrestled Tony into a hug from behind. Gently making circular motions on his rear. Tony moaned in delight and Steve knew he hit his sweet spot as he nipped at Tony's ears and shoulder, getting a moan after every bite.

"_Steeeeeeeeeve. I'm working. Please. Stop. You're making me hard." He pleaded._

"_**Tony, sweetheart, you and I both know that this chance will never happen again. At least for a while. Come on, babe I'll make sure it's enjoyable." **_He cried.

Reluctantly Tony agreed thinking _"What the hell? Why not? It's not like this happens every day. Plus, he could do it while I'm working. Unless he wants all my attention."_

"_Okay, fine, I agree and because of you I'm incredibly horny. So c'mon, your choice... here or the bedroom?"_

"_**Here. Definitely here." **_

"_What a naughty little soldier."_

Starting back with the circular motions, Steve gently traced the outlines of Tony's hips down to his inner thighs making little figure eights while getting closer and closer to his already hard cock. Tony moved with the motion trying his hardest not to give himself up right then and there.

"_Steve, can you stop teasing me? I can't take it anymore and I might not make it any further."_

"_**Sure"**_

Steve lightly traced his fingers along Tony's chest before he walked away to the tool kit. After rummaging around for a bit, he finally found what he was searching for.

"_**I got the lube" **_he sung and pranced back to his lover.

"_**Tony, which position would you prefer to be?"**_

Tony swiftly turned around to face Steve and snatched the lube out of his hands.

"_I would like to lube you up and get you prepared and slick to enter me." _

He grabbed Steve's erect cock and squeezed a shitload of lube on it then proceeding to do the same to his entrance.

"_Steve, would you be a doll and prepare me for your very large friend?"_

Steve slowly entered one finger into Tony making him gasp at the unfamiliar object entering him but after a while of pumping in and out he slowly entered another and another getting Tony loose enough for it to be bearable at the least. With the first three of Steve's fingers gone it left Tony aching for more, something bigger to fill its place. Just as he thought that Steve slowly made his way to his entrance. Tony thought it would be funny so he said, "You may enter."

Starting at a painfully slow pace for Tony, Steve had an idea of what he was doing but didn't know what pace Tony liked so he kept at a pace that was comfortable for himself. After about 15 minutes or so of a deathly slow pace, Steve started speeding up, very rapidly at that. Tony's moans grew louder and louder, so loud that people in all of Manhattan could hear him, if the Stark Tower wasn't sound proof.

"_Jarvis, pooh, curtains..."_

The lab got very dark and Jarvis knew exactly what was next so he dimmed the lights in the lab. What a clever AI.

Steve persisted with his rapid motions while Tony pleasured himself. Tony could feel Steve tensing up and immediately felt the same way. Steve couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded his load into Tony, who followed right after, all over the suit he was working on. Tony and Steve collapsed next to the suit and Jarvis floated in a blanket. With Steve spooning Tony, they fell into a deep slumber, something they've needed for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

Jarvis slowly opened the curtains, letting in sunlight, to make sure that Steve and Tony wouldn't miss their reservations for their 1-year anniversary. Steve and Tony have been together for 1 year and they've finally had sex. Tony woke up first to find that there was semen everywhere. On his suit, both him and Steve, on all of his tools and in their hair. Tony decided he couldn't leave it messy so he grabbed a rag and cleaned up. He wiped off his incomplete suit, all of his tools and Steve's chest then walked to the bathroom as quietly as he could to shower. When he came back, Steve was up and showered in just a towel.

"_Steve get ready, we're going out."_

Then lightly tapped him on the butt as he walked passed to get his clothes off the counter.

"_**Oh! But where are we going?"**_

Tony opened his mouth to explain when Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, I believe you told me you were going to keep it a secret."

"_Oh ya. Poo..." _

"_**What tell me what? Why are you and your AI hiding things from me? Hmmmmm?"**_

"_Because it's a surprise. Can't you just go along with it for a little while? You won't be disappointed, I promise."_

"_**Okay, okay. I'll go along with it. Would you pick something out for me for the occasion Jarvis? It would be greatly appreciated."**_

"Of course, Master Rogers would this gray suit and trousers suffice?"

"_**Oh, Absolutely! Thank you, Jarvis!"**_

"Your very welcome, Master Rogers."

"_Okay, are you two love birds done yet? We're going to be late and I know what you're thinking Steve. Yes you do have to wear a blindfold."_

"_**But I Don't wanna..."**_

"_I'll treat you to something sweet afterwards."_

"_**Okay. As long as it's at home and not at a beach or anything."**_

"_As you wish, dear!"_

Steve glared at Tony for calling him dear. That was implying that Tony was the man in their relationship and Steve didn't like it but thought it was cute coming from Tony. Steve finally finished getting dressed and they were off to some fancy shmancy place for dinner probably.

"_**Ton, Happy Anniversary babe. I love you."**_

"_Happy Anniversary Steve, I Love you too! Even more than you think and that's why I want this night to be extra special."_

"_**Tony, you do realize that it's still really early, right?"**_

"_Ya absolutely. It's just that where we're going it's going to take some time to get there."_

_Steve and Tony talked about the past and their future together. They spoke and play fought with each other._

"_**Ton, I want us to have kids one day."**_

"_Well ya, me too but not today, right?"_

"_**No but, um, I want kids really bad. I want to start a family with you."**_

"_So do I babe and we will, in time."_

"_**Okay, now are we there yet?"**_

"_Actually we are, yes."_

When Steve looked up, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It was an ice sculpture of them and a baby. Around that was the beach from magazines that Steve always wanted to go to. The sun was setting and threw colors of orange and yellow on the ice making a disco of warmth. The soft sound of water flowing and the crisp breeze that smelled of sweet honey and nectar. There was a table right next to the sculpture angled perfectly toward the sunset and the sculpture, that it looked as if the ice was glowing. It was breathtaking and all Steve wanted to do was eat and spend more time with Tony. I mean it is their anniversary. Tony's heart glowed brighter and hummed more. They were both in love with the scene in front of them that was perfect for dinner.

"_Steve, may I take you to our table?"_

"_**Of course hun."**_

And they walked hand in hand to their table to have the best and most fun they could have together. Tony pulled out the seat for Steve and sat down next to him. Then as if he came from the sky, their waiter came over to the table.

"**Hello, I'll be your waiter for this evening, is there anything I can get for you at this time? A drink?"**

"_**A drink would be nice, Ton, what do you want?"**_

"_Nothing but you."_

"_**Tony! Not in front of the waiter!"**_

"_Steve, calm down, I'm the one who hired him. He knows we are together."_

"_**Oh. Okay, then may I have Sex on the Beach?"**_

"**Absolutely. And for you sir?"**

"_I'll have a Flaming from Hell."_

"**I'll be right back with that. Enjoy the sunset."**

"_**He's such a sweet boy, isn't he?"**_

"_Yes he is, that's why I hired him and no one else."_

"_**Oh, but I never got his name. What am I supposed to call him?"**_

"_His name's Jackson but he told me to call him Jack."_

Jack was in the backroom that would never have been seen if you didn't know it was there. That's how well Tony kept his island a secret. HIS island. He'd bought it for Steve and when the man asked what he was going to name it Tony spat out the first thing that came to his mind. Stony. Tony had been playing around with their names after they had become serious. He knew he wanted to marry him one day and he kept smashing their names together testing out which ones rolled off the tongue the best. Stony was it and so now he owned an island called Stony Island. It was on the map and everything. He just kept wishing Steve never asked what island they were at. Keep your fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Time for Jack

Note: Jack is an OC, his dialogue is in **bold** and ' ' means that that's the speaker's thoughts.

After talking for hours on end, Steve and Tony decided it was time to go and got up, hand-in-hand, before calling Jack. When he came over Tony spoke first

"_Set up a room for us. We will be staying on Stony Island for the night."_

"**Yes sir, right away, sir. Anything else Mr. Stark?"**

"_Not for now, Jack."_

The very much in love couple made their way to the shore where they rolled up their trouser legs and took their shoes off to walk in the water. Steve decided to act as a child and practically ran to the water, with Tony at his feet. Steve always loved the water but ever since the crash, he has had mixed feelings about it. Tonight, however, was not that night. He was back to his old self and was splashing water at Tony with a goofy grin that could only make Tony that hard.

"_Awww Steve! You got water on my silk shirt! Eh, what the hell. Might as well enjoy this night with you. Fuck the shirt."_

And he slowly took it off, making sure to put on a show for Steve. When he was done and turned around to face Steve he saw that Steve's mouth was so dangerously low and gaping so widely that he would have had no troubles taking on Bruce as the other guy.

"_**Awww, Ton! Why'd you have to go and put on a show?! You know how I get when you tease me like that... but I wouldn't mind a strip tease while you're at it."**_

"_Steve! You dirty boy! I will most definitely do a strip tease for you, darling."_

Tony proceeded to slowly, and sexually take off his trousers. He swayed his hips side to side and shimmied them down as they reach his knees, slowly stepping out of them. He gave Steve a devilish grin as he hooked his thumbs on the strings on his man thong, gently pulling the lower and lower, letting it hover just the right amount of time at his v-line but never taking it completely off.

Tony strutted over to Steve who was now fully naked in the water to the point where the only thing Tony could see was from his cock and up. Tony stared stunned at how much confidence and skill Steve gained since the last time they'd done it. Very much, considering it was just yesterday. Tony smirked at Steve and waded into the water to where Steve was standing. Teasing Steve was making him hard enough, now what would making Steve take off the last piece of clothing he had on do to him?

"_Take it off. Slowly... with nothing but your teeth. Hands behind your back and eyes looking up at me."_

"_**Yes Mr. Stark. Anything for you, Mr. Stark."**_

MEANWHILE

Jack was in the back room setting up Tony and Steve's room for them. He had applied to work for Stony Island when he found out that it belonged to Tony and Steve. Tony was his idol and secret lover in his head. He wanted so badly for Steve to mess up badly so Tony would be in pain and he could be the one to comfort him, even though he knew how bad the situation would be. He'd do anything for Tony, definitely anything. Jack loved Tony as Iron Man especially because he always noticed how the suit fitted his body's every curve, every inch of Tony's manhood and would find pictures on Google just to get it off. If only Tony wasn't with Steve. Although Jack wanted Tony for himself, he respected him and made sure not to intrude on their sex life, or do anything to mess up their relationship. He loved Tony too much to do something that would hurt him.

Jack had just finished fixing up the room and had walked out to the beach to get Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers when he glimpsed a bit of Tony's ass and Mr. Roger's, very large, cock. He knew he should've looked away but for some odd reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene unraveling before him. Neither of them noticed Jack over their moans of pleasure and their greedy grasping for every inch of each other. Jack decided since he couldn't look away and he's always wanted to see Tony for his true size, that he would sit and watch to fulfill his guilty pleasure without letting the busy couple see him. As he watched them he stroked his cock, while still an impressive size, wasn't close to neither of the pair. As Steve thrusted forward so did Jack and whenever Tony moaned Jack pumped faster. Jack didn't know how but he lasted just two minutes before Tony and Steve climaxed, which gave him just enough time to clean up and get dressed to walk over to the pair and inform them that their room was ready to be used.

"**Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers... your room is ready and waiting for you. Would you like me to show you the way?"**

'**Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...'**

"_**Please do, I would love to hear more about you since Tony never said much."**_

"_Hey, I didn't want you to end up loving his beautiful self instead of me."_

"_**Ton, why in the hell would you think such a thing?! I mean he is a nice sight... but I wouldn't choose anyone over you!"**_

"_I know, I was just messing with you calm down Steve!"_

'**Wait... What? Are they complimenting me? Because it sure as hell does not seem like it. They're such a confusing pair but I still love them and they will never know.'**

The rest of the walk consisted of Steve asking a variety of ridiculous questions like 'Where were you born?' 'Are you comfortable with our situation' 'Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?'

"_I swear to god Steve if you don't stop hammering the poor boy with these idiotic questions you will not be receiving anymore loving from me tonight!"_

"_**Ok, I'll stop talking now."**_

"**Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, your paradise awaits you just behind this door. Please do enter. I hope you enjoy it."**

Jack slowly opened the door to the room. As soon as Tony and Steve saw the room they fell in love. It was perfect! Everything they would need was in there. Things like food, drinks, lots and lots of lube, a mirror a heart shaped bed and a gigantic flat screen television. Steve immediately, well right after his little girly squeal, turned around and gave Jack the biggest and longest hug ever. So long that Tony decided to push Steve away for his hug.

'**Oh my, Steve is quite, eh, strong and is Tony about to..? No.. He wouldn't... Yes, yes he is! He's hugging me! Tony Stark if hugging me! I think I'm gonna pass out. Breathe Jack, breathe.'**

"_What a fantastic job you've done here Jack! I'm so glad I hired you! Hey, would you like to spend some time with us in here? I mean it's the least I could do for you after you created this perfection."_

"**I don't know, are you sure it's ok?"**

"_Absolutely, now come on in!"_

"**Ok, thank you Mr. Stark."**

And in the three of them went to play games, chat about stupid, pointless things, and to just hang out like friends should.

"_**Oh and before you go, Jack, you don't have to call us Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. Just call us Steve and Tony. Okay?"**_

"**Okay - Steve."**

"_**There you go have a nice sleep Jack."**_

"**You too Steve, and you too Tony."**

Yes I know I didn't do what I thought I was going to do but I got so distracted with coming up with character development for Jack that I couldn't fit it in. Sorry, I'll definitely put it in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: A Coincidence

Okay guys. I know I haven't posted in a while so I hope this was worth the wait. Oh and reviews are welcome. They make me a better writer. Put some suggestions on what you want the next chapter to be about and I'll put the winners name in the next chapter somewhere. Enjoy! :)

Steve and Tony woke up the next morning with wine and food everywhere. Their suits were thrown in all directions and twister was out on the floor with a camera placed on it, still on. Tony got up to go grab it before Steve noticed. When he picked it up, he went straight to the pictures of last night to see what happened. As he bent down, he felt dizzy and realized how hung-over he was. All of the pictures were of Steve, him, and Jack. Tony had to sit down because of how dizzy he felt, and he didn't need Steve thinking this was all his or Jack's fault because it wasn't. It's not like they forced him to drink six bottles of wine by himself.

Steve came back from the bathroom looking at Tony with a playful grin. Tony looked up when he heard the door close and skipped over to Steve. He wanted to show him all the pictures from last night. Steve laughed when he saw how silly Tony was being this morning.

'_**Tony never acts like this. I wonder what's gotten into him.'**_

"_Steve, look! Look at what we did last night!"_

"_**I see Tony, but our anniversary still isn't finished. I'm taking you out tonight!"**_

"_Where, though?"_

"_**I can't tell you..."**_

"_Okay... Oh! One more thing."_

"_**Wha-"**_

He was interrupted with a firm but gentle kiss from Tony that was probably the sweetest kiss they've shared. When Tony pulled away Steve was left breathless and wanting more. He leaned in again for another but Tony backed away.

"_Nope, you get no more until we get to wherever it is you're taking me."_

"_**B-b- but Tony!"**_

"_No Steve. No more."_

Steve did that little pouty thing where his bottom lip was jutted out perfectly; one of many things that makes Tony swoon. It almost made him change his mind about the kiss, almost.

Tony and Steve got dressed in their suits from the night before and got into the car to take them back to New York.

Steve made reservations at the Rooftop, Tony's favorite restaurant, to ask Tony something that has been on Steve's mind for the past four months. If Tony doesn't give Steve the answer he's waiting for, he just might fall apart.

On the way to the Rooftop Tony kept bugging Steve about where they were going and why he wouldn't tell him.

"_**It's for the same reason that you wouldn't tell me we were going to your island! By the way, what is the name of your island?"**_

"_Oh, I'm sorry I've been bugging you babe, but I'd love to know... I guess I'll wait till we get there."_

"_**Good, but answer my question. Tony what aren't you telling me?"**_

"_The name of __our __island is, well, how do I put this? You know our ship name right? Well, yeah, it's sorta kinda Stony. It's the only thing that really fit!"_

"_**Awwww Tony! I love it! You are so cute. Come here."**_

And since Steve couldn't get the kiss he wanted from Tony again he was going to give him one. Steve pulled Tony in by his shirt collar and parting his lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of Tony's kiss, that engulfed him, gaining in strength until he found himself wrapped up in Tony, body, heart and soul.

"_Woah... Steve where did that come from?"_

"_**I-I don't know Tony. You just make me feel something no one else ever could."**_

'_**You are going to be the best husband ever.'**_

"_I'm glad I make you feel that way because I feel the same about you. I love you Captain."_

"_**I love you too Mr. Stark."**_

The car came to a stop shortly after that.

"_Are we here?"_

"_**No, I have to go pick something up really quickly it'll only take a sec. Promise."**_

"_Okay Steve. Wait. Aren't you forgetting something?"_

Steve turned around and gave Tony another kiss before getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Steve walked onto the sidewalk and into the store. He told the cashier his name and left with whatever it is he got.

"_Hey baby, what did you get? I don't see anything in your hands."_

"_**That's because I didn't. I just went to see if they still had what I needed."**_

'_**Gosh, I hate lying to him. He just looks so innocent sometimes. Why did I decide to pick this up now?'**_

"_Oh. And what was that?"_

'_Please let it be something for me. Please. Please. Please.'_

"_**Uh, nothing. It's nothing."**_

"Okay, if you say so."

Just then they got a phone call from the Island.

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Hello, Steve?"**

"_**Yes."**_

"**It's Jack."**

"_**Oh! Hi Jack! How are you? Did you enjoy yourself last night?"**_

"**I'm well Steve and yes I did, thank you for that."**

"_**No problem. So what did you call for?"**_

"**Oh yeah, um, I just got a call from the jewelers saying your package is ready."**

"_**Oh yes, I just picked it up. Thank you. Is that all?"**_

"**Yes Steve. Enjoy your date at the Rooftop. Bye."**

"_**Oh we will, goodbye Jack."**_

Steve hung up and put his arm around Tony. Caressing his face and stroking his hair. Tony always smelt like grease and sweat, but today he smelt like something else.

"_**Tony, Mmmm, you smell good. What is that?"**_

"_Hmm, Oh! I had Jarvis order some of that cologne you liked so much, just for the occasion. Why?"_

"_**Oh I just wanted to know because right now, I'm feeling a little horny smelling you."**_

"_Really? Then I should wear this more often then. Hmm."_

"_**Yes, yes you should."**_

They kept driving for another 30 minutes or so, and then Tony realized where he was at, pulled out his laptop and sent a new route to the driver. Steve noticed but didn't say anything.

'_**Maybe Tony's just replying to Pepper or Natasha. Or maybe Bruce needs something and he's sending DUM-E to get it. Yeah, that's it.'**_

The car finally stopped but it wasn't where Steve was headed. Tony got out and walked around the car, stopping to tell the driver not to tell Steve where he was going. Tony walked into the beautifully decorated room and walked back out with a small velvet covered box. He stuck it into his suit pocket and went back to the car.

"_**Ton, where did you go? And why are we stopped?"**_

"_I had to pick something up for the new suit. Bruce asked me to get it since it was on the way to wherever you're taking me."_

"_**Oh, so it's for Bruce? Okay, cool."**_

"_You okay? You're acting a little strange."_

"_**What? Oh no I'm fine."**_

"_You sure babe?"_

"_**Mmmhmm."**_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_**I love you too, Ton."**_

The car drove off once more and finally after 3 hours of driving they reached the restaurant Steve was taking Tony to. Steve got out of the car first, walked around the back and opened the door to Tony's side.

"_**Hello darling. Welcome to the best night of our entire lives."**_

"_Yes, hello. I- wha- wait... You brought me to the Rooftop?! You know that's my favorite restaurant! What's going on?"_

"_**Ha-ha, nothing. Can't I just treat my boyfriend to a good evening for our still anniversary?"**_

"_Well, um- apparently you can. So what are we waiting for? Come on!"_

'_**You are so cute when you act like a child.'**_

Tony pulled Steve into the restaurant and Steve asked for their table. The waiter walked them to the roof and gave them the best table, with the best view, and set their menus down. Tony didn't even look at his and Steve spent some time looking at his. The waiter who came out was not the same one who seated them.

"**Hello Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. What may I get for you tonight?"**

"_**Ton! It's Jack! Look! Hi Jack. How did you get here before us?"**_

"**Well, it's very simple, you see, I got up earlier than you guys and left to come here. Jarvis said it would be a good surprise."**

"_Remind me to thank Jarvis for that."_

"You already have sir. I do believe you are enjoying these plans."

"_Jarvis! I didn't install you here. Where are you?"_

"In Jack's pocket, sir."

"_Oh, okay cool and yes Jarvis I am. Thank you."_

"You should be thanking Master Rogers, sir. He just asked me what your favorite restaurant was. That was all. I do think you will enjoy this night for a long time. Might even have a laugh about it. Goodbye sir."

"_Bye Jarvis. So Jack, did Jarvis tell you what I like?"_

"**Yes, Mr. Stark, he did and I'll be right back with that. What would you like Mr. Rogers?"**

"_**I told you to call us Steve and Tony, and what Tony is having."**_

"**Yes Steve. Will that be all?"**

"_**Mmmhmm."**_

"**I'll be back with your order."**

Off Jack went to fetch the pairs food when another waiter came, the same one from the entrance, to pour them both a large glass of red wine. Tony decided it was time. He couldn't wait much longer, he didn't have the patience for these things. Tony grabbed the box out of him suit pocket and scooted over to Steve.

"Steve, listen. You and I have been together for a year now and I've always loved you. From the moment I set eyes on you, when we were battling Loki, when we had meetings on how to kill Loki, when the fight went down, and especially when I almost died and I opened my eyes to see your blue orbs staring back at me. I Love You Steve and I want to be with you forever. When I finally got the nerve to ask you out I didn't think you'd say yes. Considering the time period you came from, but when you said yes, I was so happy. Happy that I could spend the rest of my life with you, hopefully. Happy that the one person I fell in love with would finally be the last so Steve, over this past week I've been very confused on how to do this so I'm just gonna come out and say it... Steve Rogers will you marry me?"

"_**Tony! I want to say yes but remember on the way here I stopped for something."**_

"_Yeah..."_

"_**Well it was for this."**_

Steve got down on one knee and looked Tony in the eyes. He could tell Tony was just as surprised as him that they both had the same plans for tonight.

"_**Tony, I was going to do the same thing. Tony sweetheart, I Love You. Ever since I met you the second time. After you know, you're father, my long slumber, I've loved you. You make my world go round and honestly I don't know what I'd do without you, besides being lost in a world filled with electricity and technology. But you Tony, you make it all worth it. At times I do miss Peggy but then I see the man I'm with and fall in love all over again. Tony I love you and I know we were meant to be, and I know this sounds cheesy but I really do, and tonight especially because we both had the same ideas for tonight. So yes Tony, I will marry you. But before you go crazy... Tony will you marry me?"**_

"_Ha-ha absolutely! After all that, you got me so worked up Steve. I'm crying! I love you so much babe. Promise me we'll be forever."_

"_**We will be. Forever and ever."**_

And with that Tony placed the ring on Steve's finger and Steve Tony's. They hugged and shared a long, passion filled kiss only pulling away when they needed a breath. Just then, Jack came back with the food and a congratulations to them. Jarvis even said congratulations to the couple.

"_**Tony?"**_

"_Yes?"_

"_**Will you take me home now? I want you."**_

"_Yeah, absolutely. Let's go now. You're done right? Okay, let's go. Jarvis pay for the food!"_

"As you wish, sir. And I stashed the house with more of that lube you asked for. You know the one that enhanced the experience."

"_Jarvis hush sometimes! God! Don't give it all away! I will have you DONATED!"_

"If you say so sir."

"_**Tony, is Jarvis having an attitude. Are AI's supposed to do that?"**_

"_No they're not and I'm afraid I've created a monster."_

The drive home took longer than they wanted but Tony seemed like the calm one in this situation. Steve on the other hand, couldn't keep his off of Tony. He really wanted Tony and if Tony hadn't told him to stop things would've gone down right in the car.

Tony and Steve stumbled out of the car, hands all over each other. They slowly made they're trek to the door, opened conveniently by Jarvis, up to the bedroom- or at least tried to get to their bedroom. The pair couldn't take it anymore and just headed for the closest room. The meeting room. What they didn't think of though was that there might possibly be a meeting happening at the time. Half-naked they kissed and stumbled and moaned their way into the room containing the entire Avengers team, including Fury.

"Well, it's probably about time this meeting ended anyway…"


	5. Chapter 5: The Avengers

"Whoa you guys! I knew you were close I just never expected you to be this close!"

"_Yeah, well deal with it Bruce! We aren't a thing anymore."_

"Hey! I never said I was jealous, although I was implying it..."

"_What are you guys doing here anyway?"_

"Having a meeting obviously!"

"_How did you get in?"_

"Jarvis let us in. What? You didn't know. He lets us in all the time!"

"_Jarvis I need to speak with you! Right now!"_

"What seems to be the problem sir? Did I do something wrong?"

"_Yes! You DID! You let these people into my house when you know exactly what our intentions were!"_

"Yes sir, I realize that, but you told me to let the Avengers in anytime they needed to hold a meeting. I've been doing just that sir."

"_I know what I said Jarvis! I also told you not to let anyone in if you know why I'm heading home with Steve!"_

"Yes sir, I know that but I had already let them in. What do you want me to do? Kick them out?"

"_Yes! Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!"_


	6. Chapter 6: The End

Hey guys im really sorry that im about to do this but I've gotten caught up in other stories. So this is the end and I hope you liked it. I wanted to put more but since this website doesn't really allow a variety of fonts and can't put more characters in without running out of different combinations for their quotes. I really enjoyed writing this and please Rate and Review. Love you. Xoxox

~LokiLaufeyson1~


End file.
